


Conclusions

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-24
Updated: 2002-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and fairly silly fic in which Jonathan Kent jumps to conclusions, and Clark returns something Lex gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

## Conclusions

by Kyn

[]()

* * *

Conclusions 

"Are you serious?" Chole squealed. Well, maybe she was too dignified to squeal, still, her tone was both high and incredulous. 

"Shhh," Clark urged, but she was on a roll. 

"Lex really gave you..." 

"Clark!" Jonathan Kent's stern voice and arrival in the kitchen accomplished Clark's goal, a bit belatedly, silencing her. "Son, you know we don't want you accepting gifts from Lex Luthor." 

"It wasn't a gift," Clark protested, kicking Chloe under the table in an attempt to restrain the outbreak of laughter he just knew was on its way. 

"Well whatever he gave you," his dad continued, "you'll have to give it back. We talked about this." 

"But..." 

"No arguments, Clark. Now go on. Chloe can drop you off on her way home." 

Clark opened his mouth to protest, shut it, and thought for a second. "Alright," he nodded, "if you say so, dad. Are you ready to go Chloe?" 

He turned to scowl warningly at her, praying for self-restraint for them both. She nodded silently, scooping up her books, and held back the smile till her back was turned to Jonathan. 

Both teens managed to move fast enough that Clark was just closing the passenger door before Jonathan called after them. 

"Clark! Wait. What DID Lex..." 

Clark pretended to adjust the radio and look guileless. "Did you hear something, Chloe?" 

She started the engine. "Gee, no." 

It seemed like an eternity to both of them till they turned onto the main road and out of view of the house. Then it took a few more minutes till they could look at each other without being reduced to breathless laughter. 

"Well," Chloe finally managed between giggles, "I guess you decided you could do it after all." 

Clark gave her his best wide-eyed sincere and innocent face. "I have to follow my parent's rules." 

She snorked and had to steady the wheel. "Oh my god! I can't believe your father just ordered you to go return the blow job Lex gave you!" 

"Mmm-hmm," Clark agreed, blushing and smirking at the same time. "I think this will be a whole lot easier than returning the truck." 


End file.
